1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention particularly relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, by which the angle of field is enlarged.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display apparatus combined with a liquid crystal display and a retarder is conventionally known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-253824. In this stereoscopic image display apparatus, the retarder is attached to a polarization plate at the viewer side in the liquid crystal display, using an adhesive or a glue.